


Seeking Redemption

by GollyGeeJustLilOldMe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sanscest - Freeform, Self-cest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GollyGeeJustLilOldMe/pseuds/GollyGeeJustLilOldMe
Summary: Red remembers the previous timeline.Blue doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut only in chapter two.

"WELCOME, COME ON IN! WE'RE SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" Berry greeted the Underfell brothers with a joyful smile and while Fell falshed a wicked smirk and greeted back all Red could do was force a smile and wave awkwardly. Neither of them remember it, and it's obvious Strech doesn't know the whole truth because he comes up to him to try and comfort him. "don't worry," he said "i'll make sure nothing like that ever happens to them again." and he sounds dangerous and Red fights to keep a fake smile on "y-yea." he mentally slaps himself when his voice shakes while talking.

It was an accident, he told himself. He should just forget it. If anything, it was revenge, he should be glad he had gotten away with it. But still he just can't look at that cheerful face the same way. The fact that Fell and Blue are holding hands doesn't sicken him as much as it used to. Now he is much more sickened by the mental image of Blue-

"hey red you listening?" he is snapped out of thought, a cold sweat running down his face as he looks up to see Strech smoking. He's been doing it much more often since the incident, stress forcing him back into old habits. The bags under his eyes were also signs of insomnia returning and it's all because of him. Because he couldn't keep his stupid jelouse hands to himself.

"sorry strech i-" he was cut off by a dark chuckle "don't worry nothing important. i don't know why i even try anymore." the last bit was whispered under his breath but Red seemed to just bearly catch it, swollowing what felt like was his soul. "HEY YOU TWO DINNER IS READY!" it's like a small weight is lifted off his shoulders as he sits as far away from the Swap brothers as possible and tries to avoid talking and even looking at them.

Once dinner is over the four pairs of skeletons start the main event of the weekend evening, the games. Last week Slim won and got to pick this night's game. Which was, of course, a card game. Red would have chuckled if not for the tension only he was feeling, the other's child like enthusiasm towards the deck of cards before him truely amusing. "m' lord doesn't allow going to muffet's on poker nights anymore. it's a shame since i love card games." he remembers the other explaining and though it was just a simple game of crazy eights Slim stayed excited.

And then that moment of peace was interrupted by two red eyes meating his. Cranberry was staring at him with a familiar impatient glare. Oh God he knew. He remembered and was going to pin it all on Red he- "COME ON YOU SWEATING IDIOT IT'S YOUR TURN." Cranberry growled and Fell growled back in a protectije instinct. "GUYS LET'S JUST CALM DOWN IT'S JUST A GA-" he was cut off by a sudden outburst of rage from the small red one "IF IT'S 'JUST A GAME' WHY IS YOUR USELESS BROTHER CHEATING?!" 

A surprised gasp came from both Paps and Berry yet Berry's seemed to have a bit more offended tone. But before he could counter Strech jumped in "funny YOU of all people should talk about cheating when we all know who here got kicked out of muffet's for doing the same." now it was Cranberry's turn to gasp "HOW DARE YOU?!" this was turning into a Spanish soap pretty fast "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY BROTHER-" a fist slammed into a table that made everyone freeze in shock. It wasn't one of your ususal suspects for uncontrolled rage, no. That's why everyone was so cought off guard.

"i know it was him damn it!" Strech screamed and now that he is standing up everyone could see orange magic tears sliding down his face slowly. "dude it's just a card game." Classic stared at him, obviously the most surprised. Classic and Strech were close since they first met and had started dating officially recently. They shared everything and so Classic couldn't believe his boyfriend was so bothered by something and hadn't told him. "you know i'm not talking about the fucking game! he knows very well what he did! you scum bag should feel fucking i haven't dusted you by now!" Strech continued on yelling at Slim who stared at him in surprise. Everyone was staring at him, completely dumbfounded.

Everyone exept for Red who was staring down at his shoes trying so hard not to burst out into tears. The screaming continued Cranberry seeming to snap out of it and jump to his brother's deffence. It made Red sick. He couldn't hear the words they were saying anymore it was all just a blur of sound, his vision was blured oh god he was crying he was- "ENOUGH!" Fell screamed, grabbing him by the hood of his jacket "I THINK IT'S BEST WE ALL PART WAYS UNTILL WE CAN ACT LIKE GROWN UPS. NO POINT IN KILLING EACHOTHER OVER NOTHING." the Originals quickly agreed and the Swapfell's were glad to leave.

When they got home it was as silent as their way there and the Underfell brothers parted quickly without a word, each going into their own room. But Red couldn't sleep for obvious reasons. So there was only one thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is where things get really terrible because, well, shit happens.
> 
> Also another short warning for rape at the begining.

"COME ON YOU IMBECILE HURRY UP. THIS ISN'T AS EASY AS IT LOOKS." Cranberry yelled at Red in a commanding tone as he held down the small blue Sans to the cold basement floor. Red was beging to re-think this whole thing, regret finally starting to cave in on him. "DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WANTED TO GET BACK AT YOUR BROTHER FOR USING YOU AS A FUCK TOY FOR ALL THOSE YEARS AND THEN JUST THOWING YOU AWAY LIKE SOME CHEAP SLUT HE KEEPS-"

"that's enough!" it didn't take much for rage to win over guilt and Cranberry looked at him with a smirk of approval when he approached Berry and pulled his black shorts down to reveal a red ecto cock. The armour clad Sans holding the smaller one down had already teased Blue into making an ecto pussy, stroking ribs gently and playing with his spine. He knew all the right spots, they were the same person after all, and the other could only squirm helplessly in his grip.

Finally Red knelt down before the helpless little skeleton, positioning himself. "PLEASE RED I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T DO THIS!" the other's voice shivered as he looked up at Red with tear filled big blue eyes "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS! FELL WILL APOLOGIZE! YOU'LL TALK THINGS OUT! PLEASE! YOU'RE BROTHERS- WE'RE FRIENDS!" And while Cranberry just looked down at him with a cold glare Red couldn't help but feel his sins crawling on his back. "IT'S CUTE, REALLY. I BET YOU USED TO BEG YOUR BROTHER JUST LIKE THAT. I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO IT. YOU'RE JUST A WEAK USELESS SLUT. FELL WAS RIGHT. NOW STEP ASIDE I'LL-"

Once again Cranberry knew just which buttons to push to make Red snap and his look of pity morphed into that of pure hate and rage as he slammed himself into the small shaking body under him. "no! you're wrong!" he yelled and before he knew it he was crying too "i'm not weak! i'm not a pushover!" he continued to thrust into Blue roughly at a punishing pace, the blue Sans sobbing out pleas half drowned out by moans and pants. Cranberry shifted so that his knees were the ones holding the now bearly struggling hands down "THAT'S RIGHT, GOOD BOY." he said, takind Red's face with both hand and moving it up to look into his.

Red only had a second to stare into the other's crimson eyes in confusion before their teeth met. And soon enough toung were summoned and the two shared a deep kiss as Red continued to pound into the shivering pile of bones under them. After a while he came with a grunt as the other red Sans was licking and nibbling on his collar bone, shooting strings of cum into the blue flesh. And as he stopped to take a breath Cranberry pulled his head off, looking him in the eyes "GOOD BOY, NOW AGAIN." he said in a commanding voice but with a small smirk.

And Red did as told. He was a good boy, he had to. He had to do it again he-

He woke up in a cold sweat on his bedroom floor, all around him bottle s of mustard an cheap alchohol from Grillby's. Soon thoughts of regret for what he had done came back and he felt the guilt weigh down on him. What had he done? He had to go- go apologize "yea ap-apologize ta b-blue!" he said in a drunken slur. Getting up he stumbled to the door and he had no idea how he was going to get to to the Swap verse but he was going to do it. He had to if he wanted to ever sleep again. If he wanted to make things right again.

He has no idea how he got to theur house but Blue was the one who opened the door. He was grateful Papyrus was off at Muffet's, he just couldn't deal with him. He'd kill him if he knew, he felt like he was getting cold feet now that he thought about it. It was all so sickeningly familiar he felt like he was going to throw up, and he almost did. But once they got to the couch and a moment kf awkward silence passed Red broke into tears and admitted to everything.

How Cranberry preasured him into raping Blue because he was jelous of him and Fell. How Red did it to get back at his brother for sexually abusing him in the past. How Strech was the one to find Blue like that and so is the only one who remembers aside from him. And how very much he regreted it all. Of course it he was drunk and crying his eyes out but after so many nights taking care of his brother Blue understood.

And he moved in to hug Red. Tight. And Red fetl even more sick. "IT'S OKAY WE'LL GET THROUGHT THIS... TOGETHER. BUT RED... I FORGIVE YOU. IT'S OKAY. WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS." they were both crying now and Berry repeated the phrase so much Red almost believed it for a second. It was a hard night, with even harder days to come. But for a moment, Red felt like all of his troubles were gone. The heavy weight of sin lifted from his soul, even if just for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a fun ride. We should do this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrible and this isn't happy. Why can't I write something happy for once?


End file.
